Nothing Is Easy
by Shinju Nara
Summary: She couldn't feel her right leg, her left arm was twisted at an odd angle and she was sure that half of her face was covered in blood. There was a sword pierced in her stomach, a final blow her enemy had landed before he himself fallen. Looking up at the dusk sky, the corner of her lips twitched up,"I guess this is where we end eh, captain?"/HitsugayaxOC/Arrancar Arc/Sum may change
1. Prologue

**Edited: 28th January 2015**

**I'm starting to get into Bleach again (woo?)! Hitsugaya in the latest manga chapters though, fudging hell he better not die.**

**This is practically going to be a whole different story compared to the previous one (was it even a story?). The plot is different, yes and I have thought of publishing it by itself but I wouldn't want this to die so I hope it receives much love as it did before :)**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was dark as the clouds loomed over, obscuring and only allowing little sunlight to enter through the windows. Leaves rustled in the gentle breeze as a bird chirped loudly on one branch before spreading its wings and taking off. Soft quick footsteps resonated through the empty halls of Shin'ō Academy. The footsteps stop and a small figure appeared in the middle of the halls, hands on their knees as their shoulders shook visibly at every harsh intake of breath.

"Ahh, I'm late I can't believe I'm late." Minako bit her bottom lip as she concentrated reiatsu on the soles of her feet. Taking a deep breath, her figure disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from where she originally was. A startle gasp left her lips when she rounded a corner and collided into something.

She instantly dropped to her knees and bowed her head, "I-I'm so sorry! I lost track of time and-"

"What are you doing?"

Minako slowly lifted her eyes, relief washing over her body as she saw the blue version of the academy's uniform. She had thought she collided into an instructor. The boy's lips were tugged down into a frown as he stared at her blankly. "S-Sorry." She mumbled, getting up onto her feet. He was a little taller than her, Minako realized. With a mess of white hair and striking blue turquoise eyes, a stark contrast compared to her plain brown hair and dark brown orbs.

A soft sigh escapes her lips, "Life isn't fair."

He blinked, eyes slightly widen in surprise, "What?"

"N-Nothing!" a blush crept onto her cheeks, embarrassed that she had accidentally voiced out her thoughts. She bowed her head in hopes to hide it, "I'm sorry for bumping into you. I didn't think there was anyone still in the halls."

"It's fine." He hummed, giving her a short nod before brushing past her. Minako's head snapped up and she looked at the boy's retreating back in disbelief, "W-Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business."

Minako crossed her arms over her chest with a huff, "At least tell me what your name is!"

He stopped in his steps, a sigh leaving his lips. He looked over his shoulder at Minako with a raised eyebrow, "Aren't you late for your lesson?"

Her eyes widen at the reminder of her tardiness. She craned her neck to look at the hall that led to the Zanjutsu Training Hall where her class was taking place. She groaned, conflicted at whether she should hurry to her class or continue talking to the white haired boy. _I'm already late so a few more minutes wouldn't hurt right?_ She turned back and blinked. The hall was empty.

The boy was gone.

Minako let out a frustrated whine and kick at the wooden floorboards, "He did that on purpose." Letting out a sigh, she trudged along the hallway, no longer caring if her instructor was going to punish her for being late once again.

* * *

><p>Heavy footsteps along with a few yelps and swears here and there were heard running down the hallways of the Tenth Division. Minako skidded against the wooden floorboards, almost slipping before she regained her footing. Rushing past a few male officers, she almost collided into one of them if she hadn't spun on her feet, narrowly slipping past him. "Sorry, sorry!"<p>

"Ongaku-san, be careful!" one of them called out before sighing, hands on his hips as he watched the brunette's back disappear around the corner, "Where is she going in such a hurry?"

"I heard she had to report to the captain about her recent mission." The other answered.

"Eh," he sweat dropped, "don't tell me she's…"

The sound of wood hitting against wood was loud as Minako slid the door open in haste. Leaning against the doorframe, Minako tried to even out her breathing, not caring that she was in the presence of her captain, "I'm here." She breathed out, "I'm here." The Tenth Division's hand paused in mid-stroke. Bright turquoise eyes glanced up, taking in the condition of the sixth seat before dropping back down to focus on his paperwork, "Late as always Ongaku."

Minako's lips curled up into a grin, "Well you know what they say Toshiro-taicho, old habits die hard." The white haired captain clicked his tongue in annoyance, looking up to glare at her this time.

"It's _Hitsugaya_-taicho."


	2. A Little Spar and Memories

**i am SO sorry for not updating in a month! i had quite a lot to do. the process of rewriting one of my ouran stories, trying to get out of writer's block for my other ouran story and trying to finish up my latest chapter for my konoha high school story. i'm so sorry if you guys had to wait so long!**

**i would like to thank **Otaku HoLic** for reviewing and adding this story as favorite. i would also like to thank **Fushigi yuki** for adding this story as favorite.**

**to be honest, i don't think this story will have alot of reviews since i dont know alot of people who likes HitsugayaxOC but i like hitsugaya so i'm just gonna continue writing this story cause i like writing, it's one of my favorite hobbies and i don't like to give up so easily.**

**...**

**okay i tend to give up easily but that only happens when i'm either too lazy or that i dont care. i also feel like abandoning my first bleach story idea but it's still undecided.  
><strong>

**hitsugaya: disclaimer: megan does not own bleach**

**ON WITH THE STORY! i hope you all enjoy! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Little Spar and Memories<p>

"Finally! We're done! Who knew it would take that long to decide their ranks for only 12 recruits." Matsumoto said, stretching her arms and legs

"You did well today. Go get some rest, we have to wake up early tomorrow." Hitsugaya said as he stood up, picking up a piece of paper with the ranks of the recruits

"Ano…Taichou, are you sure you're alright?" Matsumoto asked as she looked at her captain, walking towards the door

"Hai. I'm fine. See you tomorrow." He said before he walked out the door

"Eh…What's wrong with him? He's been acting weird ever since he read Minako-chan's profile." The strawberry blonde said to herself as she walked out the door

With Hitsugaya…

"A few months after Ongaku Minako was given the bracelet from her parents, it is said that she was lost for a month and three days." Hitsugaya said to himself, looking down at the ground as he walks through the corridors of the division

The white haired captain then stopped walking and looked up at the moon through the window.

"She was then found near a house with a boy…"he then continued to walk to his room

Hitsugaya stopped when he saw a shadow in a distance. Curious on what it was and to make sure that no one had broken in, he walked there.

When he was there, he looked around. Nothing was there except for trees and plants. Hitsugaya shrugged it off and was about to walk to the direction of his room but he heard a sound, leaves rustling.

He used his flash step and appeared right behind the figure. Taking a closer look, it was a girl. Her back was facing him and she was half a head shorter than him. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at the figure before noticing two high pigtails, one on each side of her head. Who else does he know who ties their hair like that?

"Ongaku-san, what are you doing?" Minako jumped a bit before turning around to look at her captain

"A-ah! Hitsugaya-taichou! When did you get there?"

"I saw a figure out here so I came to see if someone broke in."

"I-I see."

"Back to my question. What are you doing Ongaku-san?"

"W-well, I wanted to explore the division and I kinda…"she then trailed off

"You got lost." It wasn't a question, it was a statement

Minako rubbed the back of her neck and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah…"Hitsugaya sighed

"C'mon, I'll show you where's your room." He said as he walked towards the direction of the non-seated Shinigami's rooms, Minako following behind him

They continued to walk, Minako is now walking beside her captain and silence that settled on them was kinda awkward.

"Err…Hitsugaya-taichou…"

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes

"Can you please…Well…Umm…Don't call me by my last name?"

"Why?"

"It feels weird when people call me that. I guess it's weird since I'm the eldest daughter of one of the noble families but…People call my sister that and she likes it because people will know that she is higher than them but I want to be treated like a normal Shinigami and well…I'm not gonna be the head of the clan so I don't see why-…"Hitsugaya cut her off

"I'm not calling you that because you're from a noble family. I call you that cause I think it's right. Usually I would call you just 'Ongaku' but the 'san' is added cause you're from a noble family. But either way, I'll still be calling you by your last name. Understand?" he said, looking straight at the hall they were walking in

"H-hai." She said, barely a whisper

Hitsugaya then stopped walking and so did Minako. He then turned around to look at her.

"This way is the way to the rooms of non-seated Shinigami." Hitsugaya said, pointing to the right

"And that way is where the seated Shinigami's rooms are." Now he's pointing at the left

"Okay?" the white hair captain asked to make sure she understood

"H-hai. Arigatoo." She said with a bow before going to the right

Hitsugaya stared at her retreating back. What she just said was like déjà vu. He shrugged it off before turning to the left so he can finally go to his room and sleep. Once in his room, he changed into more comfortable clothes to sleep in. After changing, he went under the blanket of his bed and in a matter of minutes, he soon fell asleep since he was so tired.

"_Oi, Minako! Where are you?" a boy with white hair and teal eyes said before looking behind a tree_

_He then heard something from above so he looked up. He saw a girl with dark brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes who was just sitting on a branch of the tree._

"_Found you." He said which lead the girl to pout_

"_I knew I shouldn't have moved."_

"_Get down here Minako."_

"_And what if I don't want to? I never get to do this when I'm at home."_

"_Are you really the same shy Minako that I met last week?" he asked with a raised eyebrow which leads Minako to giggle_

"_Yeah and you know that Hitsugaya-kun." She said with a smile_

"_I still can't believe it."_

"_Well believe it cause this is how I am when I'm close to someone."_

"_Whatever. Just get down."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_You could fall you know."_

"_Yeah I know but you'll catch me right?"_

"_Who said I was going to catch you?" Minako then pouted again_

"_Eh? Your not?" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes_

"_Obviously I'm going to catch you. Besides, Hinamori will kill me if you got hurt."_

"_Fine, fine. I'll get down." She said as she slowly climbed down the tree_

_She then stepped on a weak branch which caused it to fall to the ground with a thud. Now Minako is holding onto a branch that she was holding before stepping on that weak branch._

"_Ah! I'm going to fall!" Minako shouted, the branch slowing bending, about to snap_

"_Let go, I'll catch you!" Minako looked down_

"_Too scared!"_

"_Just do it!"_

"_No!"_

"_Minako!"_

"_But-…AH!" the branch then broke cause it couldn't take the weight which means Minako is now falling_

_She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain that she's going to feel once she hit the ground. Minako then hit something but oddly, it didn't hurt that much like she thought it would. She then heard a groan so she opened her eyes. Her eyes widen when she saw Hitsugaya's face._

"_Oh my God! Hitsugaya-kun! Are you alright?" Minako said, her eyes and voice showing her concern_

"_I told you that you could've fall." He said as he opened one eye to look at her_

"_Yeah…"Minako then smiled_

"_But you also told me that you would catch me."_

"_Like I said, Hinamori will kill me if you got hurt…Not like she can anyway but still." Minako then looked down_

"_Gomen ne." Hitsugaya looked at her before sighing_

"_You're okay right?" Minako just nodded_

"_Then let's head back."_

"_Okay." Minako said before getting off of Hitsugaya_

_They were going to start walking before Hitsugaya noticed something._

"_Hey Minako, this is yours right?" he asked as he held up a silver bracelet with a charm on it_

_It seems to have fallen off her wrist or something._

"_A-ah! Yeah it's mine. Thanks." She said as she took it and wore it back on her wrist_

_After that was done, the two went home._

Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes. He then sat up and began rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"What…What was that?" he asked himself, remembering his dream

He looked out the window and saw the sun already rising. He kinda figured it was 7.30 in the morning so he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He did his normal routine, brushed his teeth, shower, got dressed and before you know it, it was 5 minutes til 8.

"Better go check if Matsumoto is awake yet." He said as he fixed his Zanpakuto on his back

The white haired captain walked out of the door and walked to the room across from his.

"Oi, Matsumoto. Are you awake?" he said as he knocked on the door

"Hey Matsumoto." He tried again after getting no answer

He then heard some sounds and then foot steps. After that, the door opened to reveal Matsumoto with her hair all messed up and everything. It's like she's suffering from a hangover or something."

"What is it taichou?" she asked after rubbing her eyes

"Have you forgotten already?" he asked with a glare

"Forgot what?" the strawberry blonde asked with a confuse expression before it hit her

"Oh! What time is it?"

"It's nearly 8."

"What! Taichou! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she said before rushing towards the bathroom

The little captain sighed. He decided to just meet his lieutenant later in the room. All the recruits should already be there. Hitsugaya proceeded to walk towards the room he was in yesterday when he met his new recruits. Once he arrived, he slides the sliding door to the side and saw that all his 12 recruits were all there. Although…They did not notice that their little captain was already standing at the door. The recruits only realized that their captain was there when Hitsugaya cleared his throat. The recruits then made a line.

"Good morning."

"Good morning taichou."

"Now you're here to-…"

"Taichou~! I'm here!" Matsumoto said as she reached the door but she earned an icy glare from her captain cause of that

"As I was saying, you're here today to know your ranks. Some of you might not have a rank and will be a non-seated Shinigami until you get promoted. In order to get promoted, you need to work hard so I expect a lot from all of you."

"Hai."

"And hopefully none of you are like Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said under his breathe before taking out the piece of paper that has the list of Shinigami and their ranks

"Alright, here are your ranks." Hitsugaya said before looking at the paper

"Fourteenth seat, Saito Etsuko." A guy with black hair sighed in relief

"Eleventh seat, Nakashima Shouta." A guy with light brown hair cheered silently (make note that these two OCs are not going to appear much at all so you guys might forget them quite easily in a few chapters)

"Ninth seat, Watanabe Akari." Akari smirked and her face gave the look that says 'I-knew-I-was-going-to-get-pick-because-I'm-awesome'

"Eighth seat, Takeuchi Katsu." Katsu wiped imaginary sweat on his forehead before sighing a breathe of relief

"Sixth seat, Takeuchi Haruki." Haruki silently high-fived his brother

"Fifth seat, Ongaku Minako." Minako sighed in relief before smiling

"The rest of the six is still not qualified to be a seated Shinigami. I hope all of you will work hard so you can be one. I want the six that I didn't call out to follow Matsumoto's orders. Meet her at the division courtyard at noon. You have the orders I gave you right?" the white haired captain asked as he looked at his lieutenant

"Yes, I do."

"Good. I want the six I called out to follow me and meet me at my office at noon. Until then, you are all dismissed." Hitsugaya said before walking towards a wall and leaned against it, watching some of the recruits congratulating the others

"We're seated Shinigami! Oh my God! I thought I wouldn't get picked!" Minako said, jumping up and down which made the twins laugh

"But you did get picked. You're even the fifth seat! You're in a higher rank than us! Congrats!" Haruki said with a smile before hugging Minako

"Hey, I want a hug too!" Katsu said before hugging Minako as well

"Err…Guys…Can't breathe here…"the twins then let her go, seeing her gasp for air amuses them

"Congratulations." Katsu said before ruffling Minako's hair a bit which cause her fringe to be a little messy

"Thank you."

"Minako-chan! Congrats! Same goes for you two too." Matsumoto said, now standing in front of them

"Thanks." The three said together with smiles on their faces

"You have no idea how boring it was and how long it took to decide! I hope three of you are satisfied with what you got."

"Oh we are." Katsu said, smiling

"That's good to hear. Oh?" Matsumoto noticed something on the floor, she bend down to pick it up

"Minako-chan, isn't this yours?" Matsumoto asked as she held up a silver bracelet with several charms on it

"A-ah! Yeah it's mine. Thanks." Minako said before taking the bracelet and wore it back on her wrist

_They were going to start walking before Hitsugaya noticed something._

"_Hey Minako, this is yours right?" he asked as he held up a silver bracelet with a charm on it_

_It seems to have fallen off her wrist or something._

"_A-ah! Yeah it's mine. Thanks." She said as she took it and wore it back on her wrist_

Hitsugaya shook his head. First the dream and now this. What else?

"Oh yeah, Minako-chan."

"What is it Katsu-kun?"

"I've been meaning to ask you what that charm symbolize for." He said, pointing at the bracelet

"Oh yeah, me too." Haruki said as he looked at the bracelet

"Which charm?"

"The one with the silver snowflake." The twins pointed out at the same time

"Oh you mean this?" she asked, holding her wrist up to show the snowflake charm, they just nodded

"I got this when I-…Err…Got lost."

"You got lost?" Katsu asked which made Haruki face palmed himself

"She got lost six months after her parents gave her the bracelet and when you found out, you were worried as hell, remember?"

"Oh, that time." Katsu said as he finally remembered

He then blushed when he realize what else his brother said.

"I did not worry that much!" Haruki just smirked

"Right." Haruki said, sarcasm implied

"Anyway, we asked what it means, not when you got it." Haruki said

"Ah well, when I was lost, I met a boy there. I was scared of him at first but after a few days I got used to him. A week later, it was snowing and it was my first time seeing snow fall so I was very happy. I fell unconscious cause of the really cold temperature since I didn't wear clothes that would keep me warm enough. After I woke up, I drank some soup and I seemed to have gotten tired and fell asleep. The boy woke me up when it was time for dinner and gave me this when it was time for us to sleep. I guess he got me this when I was sleeping." She said with a smile

"Come to think of it, you were never out when the snow starts falling." Haruki said as he remembered their childhood

"So you were living with that boy the whole time you were lost?" Katsu asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yup." She said it like it was nothing

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Dude, we were both like, practically the same age. I doubt anything went through his mind at that time."

"You'll never know." The twins said at the same time

"Whatever." She said, not caring about the subject anymore

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, trying to tune out all the sounds.

"_Hitsugaya-kun! Wake up!" a dark brown haired girl said as she shook the white haired boy, trying to wake him up_

"_It's too early." He muttered_

"_It's nearly two in the afternoon! C'mon wake up! I wanna show you something!" Hitsugaya opened one eye to look at his friend_

"_What?"_

"_Just wake up! C'mon!" Hitsugaya just stared at her for two seconds before going back to a comfortable position to sleep_

"_I refuse."_

"_Please!"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"'_Cause I don't want to."_

"_Please Hitsugaya-kun!" she said before pouting a pout that Hitsugaya found very cute on her and he usually gives in when she does that_

_The white haired boy looked at Minako and quickly regretted it when he saw her pouting._

"_I hate it when you do that." He said as he got up into a sitting position, the blanket that was covering him was on the side of his futon_

"_Do what?" Minako asked, tilting her head to the side a little_

"_Never mind…"Hitsugaya said with a sigh, rubbing his sleepy eyes for a few seconds before looking at her_

"_What did you wanna show me?"_

"_It's outside!" she said before rushing towards the door that leads to the back_

_Hitsugaya just stared at his friend before letting out a chuckle, a smirk appearing on his face before he stood up and walked towards the back._

"_Stop walking so slow and hurry up." She said, jumping up and down_

_He just shook his head out of amusement before quickening his pace._

"_Alright, I'm here. What is it that you wanted to show me?"_

"_It's snowing!" she said with a huge smile on her face_

"_Yes it is." He said as he looked at the falling snow_

"_Isn't it awesome?"_

"_Is that all you wanted to show me?" he asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow_

_Minako just nodded with a huge smile._

"_If that's the case then I'm going back to sleep." He said, walking back to where he previously was_

"_Wha! Why?"_

"_It's just snowing, nothing else." He said as he continue to walk, not once looking back since he knows that she's pouting and Hitsugaya doesn't want to fall victim for her irresistible pout once again_

"_Oh, I see that you're awake Toshiro." His grandmother said as she saw her grandson_

"_Yeah and I'm going back to sleep."_

"_Where's Minako?"_

"_She's out playing in the snow or something."_

"_Why don't you go play with her?"_

"_Nah. Besides, she woke me up just because it was snowing. It's like she's giving the impression that that's her first time seeing snow fall."_

"_Maybe it is."_

"_I doubt that."_

"_But Toshiro, don't you think she might freeze if you just let her be like that? If I remember correctly, she didn't change out from that white dress of hers yet right?" Hitsugaya's eyes widen slightly at his grandmother words_

If you people don't get what his grandmother said then okay, I'll explain what I mean. Now you see…

At the time Minako was found by Hinamori, she was wearing a white dress which was clearly stated in the prologue of the previous chapter. When Minako started living with them, she wore her white dress to sleep while wearing Hinamori's kimonos that she had outgrown of in the day. Think of the white dress like her pajamas. So when Hitsugaya's grandmother said that she hasn't change meant that she woke up and had forgotten to change when she saw the snow starting to fall from the window.

Hope that made sense. Continue reading the chapter please! :D

"_I'm going to go check on her." He said before running towards the back_

_Granny smiled at his retreating back._

"_Minako." The white haired boy said once he reached the back of the house_

_He scanned the area and didn't see her playing in the snow anywhere. Hitsugaya then spotted dark brown hair on the snow covered ground and straightly rushed towards it._

"_Minako. Hey, you alright?" he asked before stopping an inch away from her body_

"_Oi." he said when he didn't get an answer_

_Hitsugaya then bent down and looked at her face. His eyes widen slightly when he saw how her face was pale. He straightly picked her up. Hitsugaya can't believe how cold she was already by just staying out in the snow for like two to three minutes. He shook her a bit._

"_Minako. Minako. Hey." No response_

_Hitsugaya leaned his head down a bit so his cheek can touch Minako's forehead. He straightly pulled away at the cold temperature he felt._

"_Damn, you're freezing." He said before tightening his grip around her and got into the house_

_He placed Minako on his futon that he was sleeping on before and quickly covered her with the blanket. He placed his hand on her cheek and it was still cold._

"_Not warm enough." He said before rushing to the closet where they kept all the blankets and futons_

_He brought back another blanket and covered her. Hitsugaya then sat beside the futon, waiting for her to wake up._

_15 minutes later…_

"_She's still not awake?" Granny asked before placing a plate of food beside him_

"_Nope." Hitsugaya said, not removing his eyes away from Minako_

"_Well, I think she'll be just fine. You don't have to worry so much. Minako will be alright. You should eat Toshiro. You haven't eaten anything since you woke up."_

"_Not hungry."_

"_Come on Toshiro. You know Momo won't like it if you don't eat, Minako too." She said with a small smile_

_Hitsugaya sighed before grabbing whatever that was on the plate and ate it, still not looking away from the brunette._

"_Minako is a lovely girl isn't she?" Granny asked as she sat dawn, the plate of food in between her and Hitsugaya_

"_She's weird, I'll give you that." He said, taking some more food from the plate_

"_But…"he stopped what he was going to say so he could eat the food that was in his hand, once done he continued_

"_She's nice, polite and has a nice smile and I hate it when she pouts. I always seem to give in when she pouts like that. She is also very shy and I'm still wondering if she is the same shy girl that Hinamori brought home last week."_

"_That means she has gotten used to living with us and is showing her true personality that she is unable to show to people she doesn't know well yet."_

"_I guess that's true." Hitsugaya said, finishing the last bit of food that was on the plate_

"_You know Toshiro, I haven't seen you this worry about someone besides me or Momo."_

"_Well, Hinamori will start nagging me or something if I didn't do anything." He said after a minute of silence_

"_Is that all? In my point of view, I think you have taken a liking towards Minako."_

"_She's my friend."_

"_I think is more than that Toshiro." Granny said with a smile_

_Hitsugaya's cheek started to turn to pink._

"_W-what are you talking about Granny? She's just a friend!" Granny just let out a small laugh_

"_Whatever you say Toshiro." She said before taking the plate away and walked to the kitchen_

"_I don't like her. She's just a friend." He said to himself, his cheeks still pink_

_Hitsugaya then closed his eyes for a few seconds, his face back to normal colour._

"_Toshiro."_

"_Yes Granny?"_

"_Take this soup and give it to Minako once she wakes up." She said as she came back with a bowl of soup in her hands_

_She gently placed it beside Toshiro._

"_I'm going to do some errands, I'll be back in a while." She said before leaving_

_Few minutes after his grandmother left, he closed his eyes but it snapped open after 30 seconds._

"_Hitsugaya-kun?" Minako said, her voice soft and she was looking at Hitsugaya_

"_Minako, what were you thinking! You could have died there if I didn't realize you haven't change yet!"_

"_Sorry…Thank you for helping me get out of the cold." She said with a small smile while he on the other hand, sighed_

"_Here." Hitsugaya said, pushing the bowl of soup towards her_

"_What's this?"_

"_Soup obviously."_

"_I know that."_

"_Granny said to give you this once you wake up so here."_

"_Ah arigatoo." She said, going into a sitting position but Hitsugaya pushed her back down_

"_What?" she asked with a confuse expression_

"_You're still freezing."_

"_Well yeah, I admit I'm still a little cold but-…"_

"_I'll feed you."_

"…_What?"_

"_I said, I'll feed you."_

"_No it's okay Hitsu-…"he cut her off_

"_What did I say?" Minako sighed before pouting_

"_You'll feed me."_

"_Good now just lean against the wall." He said and she listened_

_Hitsugaya then took the two blankets and covered her shoulders, tucking it behind her shoulders and began feeding her the soup. It was awkward but he didn't want her to feel cold._

"_Hitsugaya-kun, I'm warm enough now. I can feed myself." She said after a minute and a half of Hitsugaya feeding her_

_The white haired boy raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Do you have a problem with me feeding you?" Minako's cheeks turned a little pink but that went unknown to the white haired boy_

"_W-well…It's just that…It's kinda…Awkward…"she said the last part in a whisper tone but Hitsugaya still heard it_

"_Don't think that it doesn't feel awkward for me too."_

"_But it's just so weird. From the stories Granny and Hina-chan told me, you don't seem like a person to do this kind of stuff."_

"_Well, Hinamori doesn't get out in the snow in clothes that doesn't keep her warm and Granny usually stays inside." He said before bringing a spoon full of soup towards her mouth_

_Minako opened her mouth and covered the whole round thing…whatever it's called. Hitsugaya smiled a small smile (that was barely visible) and chuckled a bit._

"_Why are you laughing?" she said once she let go of the spoon_

"_Nothing."_

"_Tell me!"_

"_It's nothing." He said as he dipped the spoon into the bowl of soup and then bringing it towards her mouth but she refuse to open_

"_I take it that you're not going to drink this unless I tell you." He said, knowing her well enough to know what she was doing and he was correct when she nodded_

"_It's really nothing." He said after letting out a sigh, she still didn't open her mouth_

_Hitsugaya closed his eyes and sighed once more before looking back at Minako._

"_When you did that thing just now…"_

"_Mm-hmm...?" a blush then started to form on his cheeks_

"_You looked…Cute…"he said, the wall looking very interesting to him at the moment since he decided to look at it and not look at Minako's face which was starting to heat up_

"_A-ah…Err…Ano…"she has no idea what to say_

"_Can you hurry and drink this now, my arm is getting tired." He said, bringing the spoon close to her mouth_

"_Ah, hai." She said before drinking it_

_Few minutes later, the soup was finally finished. Hitsugaya took the bowl and the spoon and brought it to the kitchen to put it in the sink. Once he went back to the room, Hitsugaya saw the brunette sleeping. He walked towards her and gently laid her down on the futon and covered her with one of the blankets, folding the other one and put it aside before sitting down beside her again._

"_Toshiro, I'm back." He heard his grandmother said as she opened the door and then closing it_

"_Welcome back Granny."_

"_Minako still hasn't waked up yet?" Granny asked as she saw Minako still sleeping_

"_Nah. She just went to sleep."_

"_She must be really tired then."_

"_Yeah."_

_After a minute of silence, Hitsugaya straightly stood up and walked towards the door._

"_Where are you going Toshiro?"_

"_Out. I'll be back soon." He said before leaving_

"_Alright, be careful."_

_Hitsugaya walked around the streets, looking for a particular store that just opened few days ago. It's a shop that can make almost anything, such as bracelets and rings. but it costs quite a lot since it's determine by the size, shape and when you would want it to be done. Good thing Hitsugaya has been saving money._

_Flashback…_

"_Hey Minako-chan, where did you get that bracelet?" Hinamori asked as she looked at the silver bracelet_

_It had been 5 days since Minako has been staying with them and she stutters way less now._

"_M-my parents gave it to me just a few months ago. They t-told me to get a charm that symbolize what I've done or what I'm proud of."_

_End of flashback._

"_Symbolize what she's done or what she's proud of huh?" he thought as he continued looking for the store_

_Hitsugaya found the shop, it was just a normal size shop painted and you can feel some heat coming out from the place. He walked towards it and opened the door. By opening it, a bell that was attached at the top of the door rang._

"_How can I help you kid?" a tall guy with black hair and eyes said, looking down at the boy_

"_This is no place for kids to play so it's best if you go home." The tall dude was about to turn around and walked back to the table he was at before but Hitsugaya spoke up_

"_I'm here cause I want you to make something."_

"_I run a tough business here kid. It's gonna cost ya."_

"_I know."_

"_Alright then, what do you want?" the black haired guy asked, sitting on a stool that was beside the table_

"_A charm."_

"_A charm?" The dude asked with a raised eyebrow_

"_Yes, a charm. A normal size charm that can be put on a bracelet."_

"_Any shape?"_

"_A snowflake."_

"_A snowflake eh? When do you want it to be done?"_

"_When can you get it down?"_

"_About three hours."_

"_Three hours huh? When is the fastest time you can get it done?"_

"_One and a half hour…Maybe one."_

"_I'll need it in two hours."_

"_Two hours eh?" Hitsugaya just nod before saying…_

"_How much will it be?"_

"_Normally, that will cost you 476 bucks. But since you're a kid and all. I'll charge ya 200."_

"_Honey, a boy his age doesn't have that much money. Can't you lower it a bit more?" a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes said, walking down the stairs that leads to another floor_

"_Giving the kid a 276 discount is a lot." He said, looking at, most probably, his wife_

"_No. Giving an adult a 276 discount is a lot but to a child, 200 is still expensive."_

"_It's business dear. The kid pays that amount or I'm not doing it." The blonde woman narrowed her eyes_

"_Then I'll pay for half of it."_

"_That means you're giving the kid a hundred dollar discount!" the dude said_

"_So? He's still a child."_

"_It's alright ma'am, I'll pay." Hitsugaya said, getting tired of the couple's argument_

"_See, the kid is willing to pay 200 so let him."_

"_It's still too expensive honey."_

"_Hey kid, how much do you have with you right now?" the guy asked, looking at Hitsugaya_

"_150."_

"_You see! He doesn't even have 200! He must have starved to death if he saved that much!"_

"_Alright! Fine! I'll give him another hundred dollar discount! Happy?" the blonde smile_

"_Yes."_

"_I'll get started on it now." The black haired dude muttered before going to some room_

"_Come back in two hours. He will be done by then since that's the amount of time you gave him."_

"_I'll wait."_

"_Alright then. If you need anything, I'll be upstairs." She said before going up the stairs_

_2 hours later…_

"_Here you go kid." The guy said, placing the snowflake charm on the table_

_Hitsugaya took it with his index finger and his thumb, looking it over._

_It was a six pointed snowflake and…well…it's really hard to describe a snowflake so I'll just give you the link to see it. I'll put the link at the AN on the bottom. (Hope you all will check it out)_

"_It's great. Arigatoo." Hitsugaya said before taking out a hundred bucks and putting it on the table_

"_Yeah, yeah." The dude said, taking the money_

"_Glad you like it." The blonde said with a smile_

"_Thank you sir, ma'am."_

"_The name's Kosuke."_

"_And you can call me Atsuko."_

"_Why didn't they introduce themselves in the first place?" Hitsugaya thought as he looked at the couple_

"_Hitsugaya." He said before walking towards the exit_

"_Thanks again." And with that, he was gone._

_Hitsugaya then walked back home and saw that Minako was still sleeping. He was planning to just leave the charm beside her so when she wakes up, she would see it. But then he decided to give it to her before night time._

"_Welcome back Toshiro." Hitsugaya just nod_

"_Dinner's almost ready so you should wake Minako up soon." He once again, nod_

_Half an hour later, Hitsugaya woke Minako up._

"_Oi, Minako. It's time for dinner." She stirred for a bit before opening her dark brown eyes_

"_Eh…Already?"_

"_Yes. So get up." He said before walking away_

_Minako straightly got up and followed him. After dinner, Hitsugaya and Minako were just about to sleep. Granny was already asleep the minute she lied down on her futon and covered herself with the blanket._

"_Minako…"he said, covering himself with the blanket, his back facing Minako's back_

"_What is it Hitsugaya-kun?" she mumbled, still quite tired even though she took a two to three hour nap_

_Hitsugaya turned around and said…_

"_Here."_

_He placed the snowflake charm next to the pillow before turning back around. Minako turned around to look at what Hitsugaya had placed beside her pillow and saw a silver snowflake charm. She stared at it for ten seconds before looking at Hitsugaya. She smiled before placing the charm under her pillow, making a mental note to put it on her bracelet once she wakes up._

"_Arigatoo Hitsugaya-kun." And with that, she fell asleep with a small smile on her face_

"Taichou! Taichou! Don't tell me that you're sleeping while standing up!" Matsumoto's voice was then heard (it was a pretty long flashback-memory thing huh? I didn't know myself that it was going to be that long. Hope you didn't find it boring.)

Hitsugaya opened his eyes to see his lieutenant right in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face. The white haired captain slapped her hand away and looked up at her.

"What is it Matsumoto?" he asked before realizing that he and Matsumoto were the only ones in the room

"How long have I been-…"

"About ten minutes taichou." He glared at her

"Don't cut me off."

"_What the hell was that? A memory? After so long, why do I have a memory of my childhood now? Ten minutes huh? That's short seeing as the memory seemed really long."_ He thought before walking towards the door and out of the room

"I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten yet since you woke up late. I don't want you to be late when you see the recruits later at noon." He said before walking towards the direction of his office

He continued to walk but he stopped when he saw someone sitting down at the one of the many entrances to the 10th Division courtyard. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at it until he noticed dark brown hair tied into two high pigtails. He then continued to walk and when he was just a few feet away, he could see her face and she was just eating on some slices of watermelon.

Hitsugaya stopped walking when he was one feet away from her.

"We have a dining hall you know."

Minako jumped a bit before looking at Hitsugaya. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh it's just you taichou."

"_Just me? Who are you hiding from?"_

"You startled me."

"I can see that." He said and Minako just let out a nervous chuckle

"Right."

"Why aren't you eating at the dining hall?"

"Ah well, it's not that I don't want to but it's so peaceful and beautiful today. And I just like eating watermelons on days like today. All thanks to a friend of mine who keeps eating watermelons on days like this."

"That boy that you lived with when you were lost?"

"Eh? How'd you know taichou?"

"It is said on your profile."

"Ah I see."

"Don't be late later." Hitsugaya said before continuing to walk to his office but she stopped him

"Eh, Hitsugaya-taichou, you're not gonna eat?"

"Not hungry." Was all he said before walking away

"Okay then…"she said before taking a bite out of her watermelon, looking up at the sky

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"What was that?" Minako said before looking around

She then saw a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair tied up into a bun.

"Are you looking for Hitsugaya-taichou?" Minako asked with a questioning look

"Yes. I saw him here before but now I don't know where he went." Minako then stood up and placed her already finished slice of watermelon on the plate

"I think he's going to his office now since he went that way." She said, pointing to the direction she saw her captain was walking to

"Thank you. My name is Hinamori Momo by the way." She said with a smile

"Nice to meet you Hinamori-…"Minako then noticed the 5th Division armband

"Err…Fukutaichou…My name is Ongaku Minako." She said with a bow

"Oh, you're one of the new recruits right?" Minako just nodded

"Ah well, thanks for the help. Bye." Hinamori said with a wave before running off towards the direction of the office

"That…Was weird." Minako said before sitting back down and ate her last two slices of watermelon

"But Hinamori-fukutaichou seems like a nice person. She seems to be close to taichou too."

"Speaking of the name 'Hinamori', I wonder how Hina-chan is doing right now. Hitsugaya-kun too. Funny, Hitsugaya-kun has the same last name as taichou." She said as she continued eating her slice of watermelon

It then hit her that she almost choked.

"No way. There's no way. No way can taichou be Hitsugaya-kun." She said, continuing to eat her slice of watermelon and tried to forget that thought but it just wouldn't leave her mind

"Gah! This is so not gonna help me on any task that taichou is going to give me later." She finished her slice before taking the last one

"It's probably about to be 9. What am I going to do for the next few hours til noon?" Minako asked herself, looking up at the sky

With Hitsugaya…

"Matsumoto really needs to learn how to be more responsible. How the hell did she even got the title as 'fukutaichou' is a mystery to me." Hitsugaya said as he neatly put some of the paperwork in a neat pile before doing the others

Then the door burst open.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"What is it Hinamori? And it's Hitsugaya-_taichou_. How many times do I have to remind you?"

"Sorry but by any chance, did you have a weird dream last night?"

"Last night? Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Cause I had this weird dream last night."

"What is it?"

"Well, it was something like a memory when we were still living with Granny. We were playing near a river and there was this girl sleeping under the tree cause she was so tired. We went to wake her up but she said she's too sleepy so we had to carry her back home. Although you were the one carrying her." A scene suddenly flash in Hitsugaya's mind

"_Shiro-chan! I think it's about time for us to get back." A girl with black hair said_

"_Alright." Said a boy with white hair, walking towards a tree but straightly stop and look at the black haired girl_

"_What?"_

"_Don't call me 'Shiro-chan'." He said with a glare before continuing to walk towards the tree which happens to have a girl with dark brown hair sleeping underneath it_

"_Minako, wake up." The boy said, shaking her shoulders gently_

"_C'mon Minako-chan, it's time to go home." The girl with the black hair said, patting the sleeping girl's leg_

"…_Hmm…"_

"_Guess that means you have to carry her Shiro-…"_

"_If you call me 'Shiro-chan', I'll make sure you sleep on the floor tonight with no blanket. Maybe even outside. You hear me Bed-Wetter Momo?"_

"_Fine, fine. Looks like you have to carry her Hitsugaya-kun." Hitsugaya just let out a sigh before carrying Minako, princess style_

_Hinamori smiled which made Hitsugaya to look at her with a raised eyebrow._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, nothing." Hinamori said, walking towards the direction of their home, the smile still on her face_

"…By any chance, was that girl's name 'Minako'?" Hinamori nodded

"How'd you know?"

"My dream was different from yours. It was also when we were still living with Granny. You were at the Shinigami Academy and me and that girl, who is named Minako, was playing at a spacious area. We were playing hide and seek so she hid herself by climbing up the tree. She fell down when she was climbing back down and I caught her."

"Oh and I met one of your new recruits just now. She helped me a while ago when I asked if she knew where you were going."

"Ongaku-san?"

"Yeah. Ongaku Minako. Eh…That name still sounds familiar and it's the same name with the girl in our dreams. What do you think all of this means?"

"I have a theory but I'm not sure. I'll tell you when I figure it out." Hitsugaya said before signing some paperwork

"Alright then. If anything that seems related to this Minako girl that was in our pasts then I'll tell you. Sorry to bother you." Hinamori said before she left

"This really is a mystery."

"Maybe they are the same person."

"_Maybe."_

"Who is this Minako from the past?"

"_I don't remember much but I remember she was a really shy girl that Hinamori found almost getting bullied by the bullies that live there and she stayed with us for a while before some people took her away."_

"Isn't that almost the same with this Minako since her profile stated that she was gone for a month and three days and was found in front of a house with a boy?"

"_I guess but I'm not so sure. I don't really remember much and one of the things I do remember is that the Minako from the past didn't really like to tie her hair."_

"Who knows? People change. Besides, her bracelet seems to match the one from the past. Just with more charms."

"_I'll try to get more information about her. If this Minako is the same Minako from the past…"_

"What would you do if she is the same one?"

"_I don't know but we'll see."_ And with that, the conversation with him and his Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, ended

"I really don't remember much of the past with Minako." He said to himself before busying himself with his remaining paperwork

With Minako…

"Hey Minako-chan! We were looking all over for you!" Katsu said as he and his brother walk towards Minako

"Sorry. Should've told you guys that I was going to be here."

"It's alright." Haruki said

"Hey, do you think taichou will ask if we met our Zanpakuto?" Katsu asked, looking at his sword

"Who knows." Minako said with a shrug

"I doubt it. Not that many recruits met their Zanpakuto yet so I don't think he'll ask." Haruki said

"Aww…I was hoping that he would ask. Like that, taichou would be very shock that all three of us have met our Zanpakuto already."

"You and Susamajii will just have to wait."

"We're not the most patient so no promises."

"How's yours doing Haruki-kun?" Minako asked

"Hayaku's doing fine. Even though my specialty is Hakuda. I'll try to use him as much as possible."

"I bet he's happy as long as you use him." Katsu said before taking a hold of his sword's handle

"Who's up for a spar?" the blonde male asked with a grin

"Sorry bro but unless you use some hand to hand combat, it's a no." Haruki said which made Katsu look at Minako

"What about you Minako-chan?"

"Sure, I'm up for it." Minako said with a grin like smile, taking hold of her sword's handle

"Awesome." Katsu said before going to the center of the courtyard

"Hurry up." He said as Minako walk so she stood a few feet away from him

"Ready?" the blonde asked and Minako nodded

"Let's go Susamajii." Katsu said, taking out his Zanpakuto from its sheath

"Time to fight Senritsu." Minako said as she took out her Zanpakuto from its sheath

With Hitsugaya…

"Where is that Matsumoto?" he asked himself

As if on cue, Matsumoto burst right in.

"Taichou! Guess what I found out!" Hitsugaya glared at her

"You're late."

"Forget that! Three of our recruits have already met their Zanpakuto!" Hitsugaya gave her a skeptical look

"And you know this how?"

"When I was on my way here, I overheard them. Isn't that amazing taichou? They already met their Zanpakuto!"

"Do you know who they are?" Matsumoto just nodded with a smile

"It's Ongaku Minako and the Takeuchi twins!"

"Really?"

"Yup! I think Minako-chan and Katsu are going to spar right now!"

Back with Minako and the twins…

The place was windy, Katsu and Minako we're waiting to see who would make the first move. Minako knew that it would be Katsu doing it. He always make the first move.

"Get ready Minako-chan." He said before charging at her

Minako used her sword to shield herself and by doing that, a clang noise was heard as both swords clash with each other.

"You're the one who should get ready Katsu-kun." She said before pushing him back and then jumping a few feet away

"Sakura Kyokumei (Sakura Song)." Minako said before slashing the air in front of her

Bright pink Sakura flowers started forming around the air. They were shining brightly and there were like hundreds of them. They started spinning crazily and as if a strong wind hit them, the Sakura flowers spun to Katsu's direction. They look like pink shrunken.

Katsu smirked before pointing his sword at the direction of the pink Sakura shuriken.

"Moeru Kyumen (Blazing Sphere)." A huge fire ball then form at the tip of the sword before firing itself towards the pink shuriken which burned all of them and made it disappear into thin air

"You gotta do better then that Minako-ch-…Hey, where'd she go?" he said when he noticed Minako was not in front of him anymore

"When alone, always watch your back even when facing front. Isn't that what you told me Katsu-kun?" Katsu turned around and saw Minako was behind him, her sword now pointing at his chest

"You've gotten better Minako-chan." He said before disappearing and then appeared behind Minako, his sword pointing at her back

"But still not good enough." The blonde said with a smirk

Minako stayed quiet before smirking a small smirk.

"You're not the only one who can use Shunpo." She said before disappearing and then appeared a few feet away from Katsu

"I keep wondering who is faster, me or you." Katsu said, resting his blade on his shoulder

"Maybe we'll have a race after this." Minako said with a smile before leaping up in the air

"Kaze Surasshu (Wind Slash) (such a normal name right?)." Minako slice down through the air

A huge silver blade made of wind was then heading towards the blonde. Katsu blocked it by putting his sword over his head and then sliced it to half. He then felt something warm on his palm.

"The hell?" he said when he saw the blood

"Since when did that happen?" Katsu asked before grabbing some bandage from his sleeves

"That was a good idea to keep bandages in your sleeves Katsu-kun." Minako said after landing on the ground

"You gotta be prepared." He said with a smirk once he was done

"Inazuma Senko (Lightning Flash)." Suddenly, a bright yellow light like covered the area which forced the two to shield their eyes

"Why did you do that Haruki?" Katsu asked, making sure the bright light was gone before looking at his brother who unsheathed his sword

"Hayaku and I decided to join." Said the red haired boy which made the blonde to smirk at his brother

"About time. Whose side are you on?"

"Neither."

"Alright then, Sakura Kyokumei." Minako said before slashing her sword at the air in front of her

The bright pink Sakura flowers started to form but there were more than before. Again, the pink shuriken were spinning crazily before going towards their targets.

"Moeru Kyumen."

"Rakurai Boruto (Lightning Volt)." A bright yellow lightning shot out of Haruki's sword and towards the shuriken

"I hate it when you guys do that." She said before putting her Zanpakuto back into its sheath

Minako then disappeared. The twins look around, searching for the girl and they found her when she did a leg sweep on Katsu.

"What the hell Minako-chan!" he said as he rubbed his head while Minako used her flash steps to be a few feet away from the twins

"Heh. Sorry." Minako said with an apologetic smile

"Well, I guess Matsumoto wasn't making things up after all. I didn't believe when she told me that the three of you have already met your Zanpakuto." Said a voice which made the three to look at the direction of the voice

* * *

><p><strong>Now isn't that a long chapter? i was going to add more but then i felt like it was long enough. so i hope you all enjoy this chapter :D i'm still sorry for the wait. i guess the next time i'll update will be a month or two from now. my school is also having a sports day this sunday and i cant wait! :D<strong>

**...**

**Even though i didn't join anything. xp**

**anyway, here's the link to see the snowflake!**

http:/ / mae-ern . blogspot . com /2011/07/ post - and - snowflake - xd . html

**just take out all the spaces and then it's good. i hope you guys like it. it was really hard for me to make...i think...anyway...  
><strong>

**matsumoto: PLEASE REVIEW! :DDD  
><strong>


	3. Zanpakutos and New Rooms

**Oh my freakin God! I am SO sorry! I know I said I would update in a month or two but I had a major writer's block! And I had to update two of my stories! I am so freakin sorry! I really am!**

**You guys made me so happy for reviewing! I love you all in a writer to readers way!**

**TO MY REVIEWERS~!**

**To** madin456**, thank you so much for that review! It made me happy! :D I'm sorry for making you wait so long!**

**To **kanakokiriha**, my only response is THANK YOU! I hope you continue to read this story!**

**To **YinYang94**, thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry for making you wait!**

**Thank you for the reviews! It made me so happy! :D**

**Hitsugaya: Megan apologizes for the bad title of this chapter. She had no idea what to name it and she wanted to update fast.**

**AND IT'S HITSUGAYA'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITSUGAYA! *hugs Hitsugaya***

**Hitsugaya: Get off me.**

**Pu. *pouts* Meanie, you just want Minako to hug you.**

**Hitsugaya: Shut up.  
><strong>

"Talking"

_"Thinking"/Flashbacks_

Zanpakuto talking

_**Diary entry**_

**Matsumoto: Disclaimer: Megan-chan does not own Bleach!**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this! Here's the all awaited chapter! Enjoy! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Zanpakutos and New Rooms<p>

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Minako said with her eyes slightly widen

"What brings you here taichou?" Katsu asked as he sheathed his Zanpakuto

"Making sure that Matsumoto here wasn't making up stories."

"All of you were so good. It was luck that I overheard your conversation! If I hadn't then me and taichou would have never known that the three of you already met your Zanpakuto." The strawberry blonde said with a huge smile

"We won't really care if you found out later." Haruki said as he sheathed his Zanpakuto

"What are you talking about! How can you not care!" the blonde shouted at his red haired brother

"Except for this idiot." The younger twin said after letting out a sigh

"How dare you call your older brother an idiot?" Haruki sighed once again before smacking his forehead with his palm

"Just shut up."

"What's wrong Minako-chan?" Matsumoto asked Minako whose eyes are still wide

"N-nothing." She said before looking down, putting her Zanpakuto back into its sheath

"Hey Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou! Do you want to know something awesome about Minako-chan?" Katsu said with a smirk

"Shut up Katsu-kun!"

"What is it?" Matsumoto said with curiosity in her eyes

"If you didn't know, Minako-chan has her family legacy which is given to every head of the family first born child after ten generations."

"Minako-chan is the sixth person to have it." Haruki said before looking at Minako who looked down at the ground

"But legend says it that there are rare times that the first born child of the person who has the legacy can have it as well. "

"In other words, if Minako-chan's first born child gets her family legacy, it would be really rare." Haruki said before looking at his blonde brother

"Since when did you use words like that Katsu?" he asked, Katsu just shrug

"I listen to this story about a hundred times cause it was so interesting so it's practically burned into my memory." Katsu said before continuing

"Many of the people who got this legacy always become a Shinigami so their enemies get really surprise since they have no idea about the legacy. Each-…"Katsu got cut off

"Each and every person who is blessed with this legacy is different. The first person had controlled over fire, the second was a Kido type, the third water, the forth earth, the fifth light and the sixth who has control over wind." Minako said before looking up at the sky

"It will then repeat itself randomly after the tenth person is bless with this legacy."

"You know, I can never understand that sometimes." Katsu said, tapping his chin with his finger

"I don't get it." The strawberry blonde said

"It means that once the tenth person who is born with this legacy, the cycle of the types of Zanpakuto will be repeated but randomly." Haruki said with a sigh

"For example, since the first person had a fire type Zanpakuto, it means that the eleventh might have the water type. Get it?"

"Right, right."

"That makes much more sense."

"If the offspring of these blessed people have this legacy then it would mean that it will become a great Shinigami." Minako said before closing her eyes

"If any of these bless people of the Ongaku family is killed, their powers would be given to their offspring or their siblings. If they have none then that would mean that the legacy will be no more until a member of the Ongaku family is born with it once again or the legacy would just be a history." She said, a sigh escaping her mouth

Minako then look at the group, a smile on her face.

"Lucky I have two siblings."

"Minako-chan! Don't say that!" Katsu said

"Yeah! It sounds like you know you're going to get killed!" Haruki said

Minako started laughing.

"We're all going to die eventually."

"Still!" the twins said simultaneously

"Alright, alright. I'll take it back."

"Your family legacy is very interesting Minako-chan." Matsumoto said with a smile

"That's not the most interesting part Matsumoto-fukutaichou." Haruki said with a small smirk

"Yeah, the interesting part is that all their attacks have to have anything related to music." Katsu said

"It's a little weird…"Haruki said

"But it's the Ongaku family after all." Minako said with a smile

"You know Minako-chan, I would love to meet your family someday." Said the 10th division lieutenant

"I'm sure my family would love to meet you Matsumoto-fukutaichou. You too taichou." Hitsugaya just gave a short nod

"I'm going back to the office to finish the paperwork." He said before disappearing

"Typical taichou. Why don't we all go back to the teashop and continue what we left off yesterday, hmm?"

"Sure. That would be the perfect way to kill time right now." Katsu said with a smirk like smile

"Great let's go." Matsumoto said before walking towards the direction of the teashop

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, wouldn't Hitsugaya-taichou get mad if you're not with him to finish up the paperwork?" Minako asked

"I already told you that he can handle it. Besides, he'll come after me like he did yesterday." She said with a smile before continuing on

"Don't tell me that that always happens." Haruki said

"I'm not sure but when I think about it…It always does seems to happen everyday." The three then sweatdropped

"You really give our taichou a lot of things to do, don't you Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

"I don't think so." Matsumoto said as she continued on to the teashop

Haruki sweat drop grew bigger, Katsu was chuckling silently and Minako just shook her head but a small smile was on her face. The four continue to the teashop.

Meanwhile…

"_Hyorinmaru."_

"Yes, what is it?"

"_What do you think I should do? You know, about this Minako and the past."_

"I don't really know either. But I suggest to talk to her and find out more about her and her past. To see if she's the same one."

"_That's not me Hyorinmaru."_

"Right. Sorry."

"_Other then that. There's nothing much I can do."_

"Why don't you just wait? More proof might show up about her being the same Minako. What have you got so far?"

"_Her profile. A girl in mine and Hinamori's dream named Minako. Ongaku-san telling the story when she got that snowflake charm. Weird flashbacks. The bracelet."_

"That'salreadyquitealotofproof."

"_Yes but we need more to confirm this."_

"Then we'll just have to wait. You still haven't answered my question, what are you going to do if she's the same Minako?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…_I'm not really so sure."_

"Then we'll just wait til the time comes."

Hitsugaya sighed once Hyorinmaru ended their little conversation. How is he going to confirm if this Minako and the past Minako are the same person? He can't just walk up to her and asked 'Hey, by any chance did the boy that you lived with in your past was named Hitsugaya Toshiro and was there also a girl named Hinamori Momo who visited sometimes and was in the Shinigami Academy?'. She'll think he's crazy and weird! Insane even!

…

Okay. Maybe not insane but still crazy and weird. Seriously, what is he going to do? And more importantly, what will he do if this Minako is the same one from the past?

"Why does this have to happen now of all times?" he asked himself before going to the couch

"Is troublesome enough that I have to finish the paperwork, find Matsumoto and train the recruits. Now I have to figure this out." He then lay down on the couch to a comfortable position to take a nap

"Might as well take a nap to clear my head." And with that, the white haired captain closed his eyes

"_Minako! Minako! Where are you?" Hitsugaya called out, looking for a certain brunette_

_It was raining outside and there were occasional thunder and sometimes lightning will flash but the rain wasn't that heavy to call it a storm. It started raining right after dinner went Minako helped Granny wash the dishes while Hitsugaya was just staring out the window, seeing the rain fall. He kept calling out for Minako but no one answered. Why couldn't he just stay in the kitchen until she was done?_

_Flashback…_

"_Hitsugaya-kun, where are you going?" Minako asked as she rinse the soap off one of the plates_

"_Just going to look out the window."_

"_Oh okay."_

_Hitsugaya went to the main room and look out the widow, seeing the rain fall. It was just drizzling and he just kept looking out the window as the rain got a bit heavier every few minutes. It was peaceful. No thunder nor lightning. Hearing the sounds of rain was nice at times. Usually Hitsugaya would take a nap but he didn't really feel like sleeping so he just continued to look out the window._

_Suddenly, loud thunder was heard and it was followed by a flash of lightning that almost spook Hitsugaya. He was just about to get away from the window but he heard a scream the same time another loud thunder roared. His eyes widen slightly since he recognized that scream. Hitsugaya straightly ran towards the kitchen._

"_Granny, what happened?" the white haired boy said when he saw his grandmother_

"_Where's Minako?" he asked when he noticed the said girl was nowhere in the room_

"_She went to find some cloth since the one she was using was torn into half. After that, I heard a scream. I hope Minako is alright."_

"_Do you know where she is?" his Granny just shook her head_

"_Damn it." He cursed under his breath before walking away to search for Minako_

_End of flashback._

_It's been 10 minutes and he still can't find her. Wherever Minako is, she sure can hide good._

"_Minako!" he called one more time_

_And at the same time, a lightning flash and the lights started to flicker._

"_Don't tell me it's going to be a blackout." Hitsugaya said as he look at the lights flickering_

_The lights then stopped flickering._

"_It looks like there won't be a blackout tonight. Thank God." He said before taking a step forward to resume his search for Minako_

_All the lights then went off._

"_Damn it! Seriously? Why now?" he said before hearing another scream which made his eyes widen_

"_Minako!" he then ran towards the direction of the scream_

"_Minako! Where the heck are you?" he called passing by a room where he, Hinamori and Granny keep all their stuff_

_He heard some noise coming from there so he took a few steps back and stare at the door._

"_Minako?" Hitsugaya said as he reached to open the door_

_There was no answer but he might as well check what was making all the noise so he opened the door._

_Hitsugaya's eyes widen at the sight of Minako curled up into a ball on the floor, her hands clutching her head, her knees on her chest and her eyes shut tight. Tears were visible on the corners of her eyes, the floor and her cheeks. Hitsugaya went on his knees and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it gently_

"_Minako. Hey." The brunette opened one eye, a tear rolling down her cheek_

"_H-H-Hitsugaya…kun…?" thunder roared again which made Minako to quickly shut her eyes tight again_

"_Are you…Are you scared of thunder?" he asked, looking at her_

_Minako just nodded._

_The white haired boy can just tell that she was paralyzed with fear. What was he going to do?_

"_C'mon Minako, let's go back to where Granny is." He said before gently picking her up in his arms_

_After skillfully closing the door with his foot, he walked back towards the main room where Granny would most likely to be._

"_It's alright Minako. You don't have to be afraid." Hitsugaya whispered to her_

_Even though she was hugging herself now, her eyes were still shut tight but Hitsugaya's words did help her to calm down a bit. She straightly stiffen when she heard thunder again._

"_It's alright." He said before leaning against the wall_

"_Everything will be fine."_

"_I-I'm sorry." She said in a barely audible voice, her eyes half open_

"_You don't have anything to be sorry about." Hitsugaya said before pushing himself off the wall and continuing his walk to the main room_

_Who knew the house was huge? XD_

"_B-but…"lightning flashed which made her shut her eyes tight again_

"_You don't have to be afraid." He said with a sigh_

_Hitsugaya then decided to sit on the floor, leaning against the wall. Minako still in his arms. He was pretty tired I guess. He only look out the window for about three minutes before the rain came, then he heard her scream, spent about ten minutes looking for her and once he finally found her, he had to carry her to the main room of the house. Who wouldn't be tired actually?_

"_Are you that scared?" Minako could only give a nod_

"_T-thunder. L-lightning. A-a-and-…"thunder roared once again which made Minako to let out a scream_

_But not so loud that Hitsugaya would go deaf._

"_Let me guess, the dark too?" her only answer was a nod_

"_The dark is not that scary. Neither is lightning and thunder too."_

"_I-It's just s-scary t-to me…"Hitsugaya sighed, knowing that telling her not to be scared ain't going to work_

"_Minako, you think you're good enough to sit? My arms are getting tired from holding you." Minako just nodded and proceeded to sit up_

_Hitsugaya dropped his arms to his side. Minako was about to get up and sit beside him but he stopped her._

"_You could just sit on my lap." The white haired boy said, looking away, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks_

"_I-it's less effort and y-you don't have to move much." Minako just look at him before shaking her head_

"_I-it's fine. I c-can-…"Minako stopped mid sentence as she covered her ears to block out the sound of thunder_

_At that moment, Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her back. Her side leaning against his chest, her head on his shoulder and her eyes were wide._

"_H-Hitsugaya-kun?"_

"_I-I told you t-that it's alright." He said, his face heating up more_

"_I-it's r-really alright H-Hitsugaya-kun. I-…"_

"_I told you that is fine already." He said, unconsciously laying his head on hers_

"_I bet you're really tired. Try to ignore the thunder and lightning and go to sleep." He said in a soft voice_

"_I-I can't." Hitsugaya tighten his hold around her_

"_Just try. Nothing will happen. I promise."_

"_I…I don't know." He slowly closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips_

"_Just try. Please. For me. I can't stand seeing you cry." Minako's eyes widen for two reasons (Hitsugaya is OOC here isn't he?)_

_1. She can't believe Hitsugaya actually said that._

_2. She did not notice that a few tears were still streaming down her face_

"_S-Sorry." She said, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand_

"_Just…Try to go to sleep." Minako nodded before closing her eyes_

"_You don't have to worry Minako." He said in a very soft voice when Minako finally fell asleep_

"_Nothing's going to happen to you." Was what he said_

Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the sunlight shining through the office windows. Groaning, he got up and walk towards his desk.

"I think I should stop taking naps for a while when I still have paperwork to do." He said before going back to work

Meanwhile…

"So tell us Matsumoto-fukutaichou, you said that working at the 10th Division is fun, but how fun are you talking about?" Katsu asked

"Well, most of the times I would sneak away from the office because I don't like doing work and I would go have a drink."

"Do you go with the other lieutenants?" Minako asked and Matsumoto nodded

"But they do their work so we only go together almost every night."

"So you're saying they don't slack off like you, right?" Haruki asked

"That's one way to put it." Matsumoto said with a little smile

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, by any chance…Was taichou from…The West Rukongai?" Matsumoto blinked once at Minako's unexpected question before went to thinking mode

"Yeah, I think so. He really is a prodigy you know? Youngest captain in Soul Society history, strong, good leadership and not to mention, most new female recruits fall for him." She said, laughing a bit

"Why do you ask Minako-chan? Don't tell me you're interested in taichou." Matsumoto said, the teasing tone was at the edge of her voice

"W-What!" Minako said with wide eyes, a tinge of pink on her cheeks

"W-Why would I like taichou? You must be crazy Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

"She's right Matsumoto-fukutaichou! She only has eyes for me!" Katsu said with a smirk, draping his arm around Minako's shoulder

"When the hell have I said that Katsu-kun?" she said, looking at him with a raise eyebrow before shrugging his arm off

"I just wanted to know cause he seems familiar and taichou also has the same name as that boy that I lived with when I was small."

"Oh really? I thought there's only one Hitsugaya Toshiro in this world." Matsumoto said before laughing and added

"Was that boy like taichou? Always think about work, likes to take naps and stuff?"

"W-Well…He does like to take naps sometimes and there were times that he slept in."

"Oh. And how does that boy resemble our little taichou?"

"He has white hair and teal eyes, just like taichou."

"Maybe they were twins or brothers." Haruki said

"Taichou doesn't have any siblings. He lived with his grandmother and Hinamori-chan."

"Hinamori-chan? Who's she?" Katsu asked

"Oh. Hinamori-fukutaichou? He used to live with her?" Minako asked

"Yeah, I see that you already met her. They're practically like brothers and sisters."

"Taichou seems to be a lot like the boy I lived with. He also lived with his grandmother and a girl named Hinamori Momo who went to the Shinigami Academy when I was living there."

"Maybe the boy you lived with and our taichou are the exact same person." Matsumoto said jokingly

The four then thought of it seriously. A heavy silence fell on them as they thought what would happen if their taichou really was the same person as the boy who Minako lived with when she was little. The silence stayed there for a minute before Matsumoto broke it with a laugh.

"Impossible. I doubt that taichou and that boy are the same person."

"Haha! Yeah, it's impossible." Katsu agreed

"But what if they are the same? No jokes. Seriously." Haruki said

"If that's true, Minako-chan would recognize him instantly." Matsumoto said

"Yeah. Who else do you know with white silverish hair and teal eyes?" Katsu asked

"Yeah, maybe you're right Katsu-kun, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. But it's just, Hitsugaya-taichou does look like my friend."

"Maybe he just reminds you of your friend." The blonde brother said, taking a sip of his drink

"Maybe."

As time past, it was now nearly noon and all the recruits gather around towards their respective locations. Ranked recruits to Hitsugaya's office and non-ranked at the 10th Division courtyard. Minako and the Takeuchi twins were running towards Hitsugaya's office, not knowing that time went by so fast. It was 5 minutes to noon and they all agree to be there early but spending time with Matsumoto made them lost track of time.

Matsumoto didn't really care though. It seems like it was a normal thing for the lieutenant of the 10th Division to be late.

They were actually racing, Katsu suggested that since he wanted to know who was the fastest and it seems that he was but Minako quickly caught up and before they both know it, Haruki was in front of them. As they continue to race, they past by one of the other recruits who got ranked as Ninth Seat. Watanabe Akari.

Akari seems to notice that they were close behind her so just when Minako was getting into the lead, she stuck her foot out and made her trip which made the Takeuchi twins, who stopped a few inches ahead of where Minako fell, to look at Minako and helped her up. The two then raised an eyebrow at the girl who just walked away as if nothing happened.

"Why the hell would she just trip me for no freakin reason?" Minako asked, dusting off her clothes

"Maybe she's jealous that you are on a higher rank than her." Haruki said

"She can get promoted. All she has to do is work hard."

"I'm surprise that she got picked." Katsu said, a small smirk forming on his lips

"Now that's just mean." Minako said and the blonde just shrug

"We better hurry or we'll be late." Haruki said

Minako and Katsu nodded in agreement before the three began running again towards the office. Once they reached, Minako knocked on the door before opening it. The three were lucky since it was one minute before noon which means they kinda made it on time. They saw all the recruits who got ranked. They were lined up according to their ranks. It was their first time seeing a captain's office and it was more spacious than they thought but they could see the mountain of paperwork that was on their taichou's desk.

"Good. None of you are late." The three quickly look to the direction of the voice and saw their captain

"Get in line." He said sternly and they did what they were told

"All of you here have been ranked because of your skills. And what we, Matsumoto and I, have read in all your profiles, you six are the most suitable to be ranked. Any questions?"

Akari raised her hand.

"What is it?"

"How is she a higher rank than me? I was in the academy longer and the instructors said that I'm one of the best students." Akari said, pointing at Minako

"The Takeuchi twins are a higher rank than you too, you know." said Fourteenth Seat, Saito Etsuko

"They're guys. I don't care." Hitsugaya sighed before answering her question

"Being in the academy longer doesn't mean you're more better than her. Most people would say that being in the academy for a short period of time is much better since it means that they are smarter and learned faster. I, like her, also graduated early."

"That still doesn't explain how I got lower even though they said I'm one of the best students."

"Yes, the instructors of the academy did say you were one of the best and they told you that too but they didn't say you were the best. So there were many other students who were also one of the best and Ongaku-san was one of them." Akari scowled a bit before looking away

"Please refrain from asking questions such as that. Any more?" Katsu this time, raised his hand

"What?"

"What are we going to do taichou?"

"Today you will spar and get to know each other. If a Shinigami doesn't know all their fellow Shinigami in their division then the division will be weak. They won't know who is in their division and if they ever need help, they won't know who to call. It is essential to know other Shinigami from other divisions as well. Understand?"

"Yes taichou." Hitsugaya looked at all of them and sighed

"Do you understand, Eleventh Seat, Nakashima Shouta?" the said boy gulped silently

"N-Not really."

"Let's put it this way. Say that I assigned you to an important mission and have to leave at a certain time. I told you to take three other Shinigami that are in this division, who would you choose?"

"E-Etsuko and the Takeuchi twins I g-guess."

"Why choose them? Why not Ongaku-san or Watanabe or any other Shinigami in this division?"

"Etsuko and I have known each other for a long time and the twins seem kinda strong."

"Seem kinda strong?" the twins said with a raised eyebrow

"So because you've known Saito for a long time and that the twins look strong, you chose them?" Shouta just nodded

"If they were assigned to other missions, you have no one else to ask. Isn't that right?" he nodded again

"When that happens, you'll be stuck. You wouldn't know who to ask even though you need to leave at that certain time. This is why you need to know your fellow Shinigami."

"I-I understand now taichou."

"Good. I'll meet you all at the courtyard in 10 minutes. Don't be late." The second after he said that, he was gone

"It still amazes me that he's a captain. I always forget that I have to keep looking down at him." Katsu said with a chuckle

"Have you forgotten that I'm shorter than him?"

"Right, right sorry."

"You really need to grow taller though. You're only like what? Until our shoulders or something? And we're the same age!"

"Shut up Haruki-kun!"

"Alright, I'm sorry." He said, patting her head

Haruki then noticed they were the only three left in the office.

"Now let's hurry or we'll be late." And with that, the three used their Shunpo and quickly went to the courtyard

At the same time…

"What are you doing Matsumoto?" a voice came behind the strawberry blonde

"Wah! Taichou! I seriously thought they were going to fall off this time!"

"What?"

"You know, my-…"Hitsugaya raised his hand, telling her not to continue

"I don't need to hear it the second time Matsumoto."

"What are you doing here anyway taichou?"

"My side of the recruits are going to spar. I'm sure that you are doing what I told you to do?" Matsumoto gave out a nervous laugh

"Of course taichou." He just raised an eyebrow before looking at the recruits behind her

"I'm hoping to hear that Matsumoto didn't say anything that is unrelated to what I told her."

"…"

"Well?"

"She told us that the division is a fun place to hang around and asked if any of us wanted to meet the other lieutenants and have some sake." One answered

"I see." Hitsugaya said, glaring at his lieutenant

"N-Now taichou. I was only kidding of course."

"I'm sure you were."

"Listen. This division is no playground and if you're smart, you won't follow Matsumoto in any way. Her idea of finishing paperwork is to stack them up and hide them under the sofa." He said, glancing at the strawberry blonde who was laughing nervously

"And if you want to be a seated Shinigami, work hard, train hard and don't ask Matsumoto for advice. She will tell you to drink with her and says it will solve all your problems." Hitsugaya said before hearing several Shinigami landing on their feet

He turned around and saw the Takeuchi twins and Minako. Shortly after they came, Akari was there, now glaring at Minako's back and in about a minute, Etsuko and Shouta showed up.

"You're all here early. Good." He said, giving a nod to them before looking at both sides of the recruits

"Alright, I have a question for all the recruits here. Have any of you met your Zanpakuto?" suddenly there were whispers around the courtyard

"It wasn't my intention to ask this at first but I found out that a few of our recruits have met theirs so I want to make sure if any of you have as well." He said, silencing the recruits

All the recruits just stood there, none raising their hands. The Takeuchi twins and Minako were just looking at each other, wondering if they should raise their hands or not.

"That's a no then?" Akari quickly raised her hand and everyone looked at her

"You've met your Zanpakuto already Watanabe?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at her

"Yes I have taichou."

"Then please release your Zanpakuto's Shikai form and show it t us." Her eyes widen a bit

"I-I don't like to show off."

Katsu wanted to scoff and said that Akari always shows off whenever she gets the opportunity but he chose not to.

"You're not showing off."

"B-But I don't like to unless I'm in battle." Hitsugaya just stared at her

"Alright then. Ongaku-san, you'll be sparring with Watanabe." He said, before walking towards Minako

"Release your Shikai when I tell you too." He muttered when he walked past by her

Minako's eyes widen and she quickly turned around to look at her taichou before looking at Akari who step forward and unsheathed her sword.

"C'mon Ongaku Minako. What? You're too scared to fight me?" Akari said with a smug look

That was not why Minako didn't go forward. The reason she didn't is because of what her captain said when he walked past her. He knew. He knew that Akari haven't met her Zanpakuto yet and he told her to release her Shikai when he tells her too. Isn't that unfair? Why couldn't he just say that it was obvious that Akari hasn't met her Zanpakuto yet?

Minako sighed. Knowing she can't back out and everyone is waiting for her to go up front to spar with Akari. She stepped forward and unsheathed her sword, going into an attack stance.

"I wonder if you can get out of this fight alive." Akari said with the same smug look on her face again

"I think you're underestimating me Watanabe-san." Minako said, tightening her grip on her sword

"I'm sure you'll be quite surprise if you keep underestimating me."

"I beg to differ."

"Suit yourself."

Hitsugaya looked at both girls before saying…

"Begin."

Akari went first, using her Shunpo and was behind Minako in seconds. The blade of her sword was at Minako's neck.

"You didn't even move. Are you that slow on reacting to attacks?" Minako turned her head to look over her shoulder

"You're starting to piss me off you know that?" she said before disappearing and then appeared a few feet away from Akari

"My turn." She said before appearing beside Akari and then slashing down with her sword

"_She__'__s__faster__than__I__thought.__"_ Akari thought, able to narrowly dodge the slash

"Who's slow now?" a voice said behind her

Akari's eyes widen. By the time she turned around, she felt a sharp pain on her left arm. She turned and look at her bleeding arm before glaring fiercely at Minako who was now standing a few feet away from her again. Akari began to charge, her sword ready to strike.

_Clang_

Minako blocked it easily by bringing her sword up into the air and blocking the strike.

"If I'm not mistaken Watanabe-san, you're specialty is Kido, correct?" Minako asked, pushing Akari back easily

Akari then used her Shunpo to get behind Minako and strike.

_Clang_

"Yeah, what of it?" Akari said, managing to push Minako's sword away and strike again

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten that my specialty is Zanjutsu." Minako said before disappearing

Akari already knew that Minako was going to appear behind her. She knew that the next time Minako used her Shunpo, she would go behind her and cut her with that blade of hers. That's why when Akari turned around, she brought her sword up just went Minako brought her sword down.

_Clang_

"Your attacks are weak. The attacks you're giving me now are child's play to me. Do you know how easy it is to read your movements? I bet that you didn't score very high for Zanjutsu right?" this particular comment angered Akari

"Oh shut up. Why do you care about my score for Zanjutsu anyway? Like you know anything about Kido." She said, jumping a few feet back

"I know a thing or two about Kido." Minako said with a shrug, lowering her sword before bringing up her free hand

"Shakkaho." A crimson red orb of energy began forming on Minako's palm before it shot out at Akari

Akari jumped high up and began laughing.

"That was weak! Let me show you real power!" she said, raising her free hand

The same crimson red orb of energy began forming on Akari's palm but this one was bigger than Minako's.

"Shakkaho!" the red orb was then shot out straight to Minako whose eyes widen

Minako crossed her arms right in front of her just went the Kido spell hit her. There was a small explosion as soon as it hit. People couldn't see anything with the smoke surrounding where Minako stood. Akari landed on her feet, a look of triumph on her face but that was quickly gone when the smoke began to disperse. Minako cleared the smoke in one quick motion of her sword. It looks like she didn't receive much damage. Her arms seem to be burned thought since it absorbed the impact of Akari's Shakkaho the most.

"Hey Watanabe! When are you going to release your Zanpakuto's Shikai huh?" Katsu shouted

"What?" Akari said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow

She then remembered the reason she's fighting.

"_Shit."_

"Now." Minako quickly turned around to look at Hitsugaya with slightly widen eyes

She knew he was the one who said it. She knew that it was time for her to reveal her Shikai but she still finds it unfair to fight with an opponent who most likely wouldn't stand a chance.

But that's how it is, isn't it?

Minako's eyes widen at the little voice that sounded like a little girl.

"_What…What do you mean?"_

As a Shinigami, you should know this! No matter who it is we have to fight with everything we got until our enemies falls. You shouldn't show mercy to those that are your enemies. Do you think your enemies will spare your life just because they know you wouldn't stand a chance against them? Do you think they would just forget about you and go after those who they think are worthy to kill?

Minako pouted mentally at her Zanpakuto.

"_I just hate it when your mature side kicks in and takes over."_

You're not the only one. Now hurry up. The girl is going to attack you again.

And with that, Minako was brought back to reality and her Zanpakuto was right, Akari is charging at her with her sword ready to strike the moment she got in range. Minako's eyes widen and she quickly jumped a few feet back right when Akari brought her sword down.

"Sing, Senritsu." Minako said as she threw her sword up into the air

Her sword was glowing and it flipped in the air about three times before another sword came out of it. This surprise many of the recruits, including Akari and Matsumoto while the Takeuchi twins were smirking. Hitsugaya had slightly widen eyes. He did not expect her Zanpakuto to be the one that has two swords in their Shikai forms. There are only three known Shinigamis who's Zanpakuto have two swords in Shikai form. Lieutenant of the Ninth Division, Shuuhei Hisagi, Captain of the Eighth Division, Kyoraku Shunsui and Captain of the Thirteenth Division, Ukitake Jushiro.

The swords then started to fall from the sky and Minako caught them easily. Her two swords look like two ordinary Katanas but they are slightly longer and both have two 45 degree metal things. The one on her right has a teal hilt while the one on her left has a light green hilt. Minako then jumped up into the air.

"Sakura Kyokumei." She said, slashing her two swords horizontally (I have no idea how to explain this move so I'll just let your imagination think how this move goes)

Bright pink Sakura flowers surrounded the area and in a matter of seconds, they spun crazily as if a strong wind had hit them and was flying towards Akari who just stared at it with widen eyes. She quickly jumped up and dodged most of the pink shuriken but some manage to land a scratch or two on her. The lower part of the Shinigami robes she was wearing was a bit torn and there was a cut on her right leg that was near her ankle. It was bleeding and staining the white tabi she was wearing to red.

"You've already met your Zanpakuto? No way! That's so not fair!" Akari complained, glaring fiercely at Minako

"Didn't you say that you have already met with your Zanpakuto?" Haruki asked with a raised eyebrow

Akari clicked her tongue.

"Alright! I lied! I haven't met my Zanpakuto yet! Happy?" she said, her arms up in the air as if she was surrendering in a war

"I won't tolerate having liars such as yourself in my division. I might even demote you." Hitsugaya said sternly, walking towards Akari

"Lying about knowing your Zanpakuto's name. If I believed you, you'll keep up with that lie for years wouldn't you?"

"I'm…I'm sorry taichou. It will not happen again." Akari said after gulping silently

"It better not happen again." He said before looking around again

"Since you all witness Ongaku-san's Zanpakuto's Shikai. She is one of the few that I found out who have already met their Zanpakuto. The others are the Takeuchi twins." The twins just grinned at the people who looked at them

"Is there anybody else who have met there Zanpakuto?" the place was silent

"Alright then. At least no one is going to follow what Watanabe did. Carry on Matsumoto."

"Hai taichou."

"And for all of you. Like I said, you would be sparring with each other. Since Watanabe and Ongaku-san has already sparred, they can rest." The white haired captain said, glancing at the two said girls

Minako's Zanpakuto already went back to its sealed form and was place back into its sheath. The twins went over to her and congratulate her for a job well done for showing Akari up which she denied and said that there was nothing else she could do.

"Nakashima, Saito. Both of you will spar with the twins. Takeuchi-san." The twins looked at their taichou

"What? Wait. Which one are you calling?" the twins asked in unison

Hitsugaya just sighed. He should have thought about what to call those two.

"The blonde one."

"What is it taichou?"

"Don't release your Shikai." Katsu smirked

"I would never do such a thing taichou."

"Pfft. Yeah right." Minako said

As time past, the six continued to spar, switching partners after all of them are done so they could get a good feel on each of their strength. Minako and the twins didn't spar with each other because it seems that they know almost everything about each other. Once they were done, they stood in a line according to their ranks, Hitsugaya a few feet away from them.

"I'm sure all of you have a pretty good idea on each of your strength. Tomorrow, you'll be starting your jobs as Shinigami and if Matsumoto suggest anything think before answering yes. The work in our division is very simple, you just do what you are told, train and if you are 5th seat or higher, there will be times Matsumoto and I would asked for some help. Sometimes you'll be given a task to go to a division and call someone or send out a message. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

Hitsugaya looked up at the sky. He saw that it was still quite bright out. If he have to guess, it'll be around 5pm or so.

"_We finished earlier than expected."_

"It's a little early but we're done for the day. Six of you can go and get your things from the rooms you slept in the previous night and move them to the rooms you'll be sleeping in from now on. You are allowed to choose your own rooms. After you settle into your rooms, you tell me where your rooms are going to be so it'll make it much easier for Matsumoto or me to find you. That is all. Dismiss." Hitsugaya said before sighing once everyone was either walking away or talking

"You all may go back to your rooms as well." He said to Matsumoto's side of the recruits

"Except you Matsumoto." The strawberry blonde froze in her place, her escape plan failed

"But taichou! It's been a long day! I could use a little break!" she whined

"Once you're done with the paperwork I have given you to do, you can go as well." Matsumoto began to whine again

"I mean it Matsumoto. You should be lucky that I'm even giving you a break with you not doing your paperwork for days." He said sternly with a slight glare

"I better see you in the office in 10 minutes. Don't make me go looking for you again." He said before disappearing out of sight

"Taichou seems to be in a bad mood." Matsumoto said out loud without knowing

"Maybe it's because his fukutaichou keeps giving him work to do." Katsu said, startling Matsumoto

She turned around to see the twins and Minako behind her.

"Or maybe he's stressed out." Haruki said

"Yeah, he has to do a lot of things as a taichou. It must be frustrating." Minako said

"I thought you three were gone to get your stuff and pick your rooms."

"We don't really have to do that now do we?" the blonde brother asked, not wanting to do any work after sparring for about two hours or so

"You should if you want the best rooms. I suggest taking the rooms near the end of the corridor."

"Why? Are the rooms there big?" Haruki asked and Matsumoto just nodded

"That and something else. C'mon, I'll show you." she said before using her Shunpo to get to her destination

The three looked at each other, having a pretty good idea where their fukutaichou went, they used their Shunpo and stopped at a certain hallway. It was the hall that leads to two different directions, the left and the right. They saw Matsumoto standing at the far end of the hallway, gesturing them to come over.

"So what's so special about the rooms that you want us to have it?" Minako asked and the 10th division lieutenant just smiled

"This room over here." Matsumoto said, pointing at the door that was on her left

"Is taichou's room and the room across from it." She said before pointing at the door across from their captain's room

"Is my room. The other rooms are unoccupied. There are some that has been taken by the other Shinigamis in this division of course but not that many wants to take the rooms at the end cause they think it's far. I have to agree that it is quite far when you have to walk all the way there." Matsumoto said, pointing at the hallway which wasn't really that long

"But staying in the rooms this far end of the hallway is worth it. Just take a look." Matsumoto said before opening the door that was beside Hitsugaya's

The room was quite spacious and it was very clean even though no one occupied the room. There was a queen size bed with two bedside tables, one on each side of the bed, a closet, bathroom, Two couches that were facing each other, two armchairs that were also facing each other and a coffee table in the middle of all the couches and armchairs.

"Whoa, it really is big." The twins said in unison as they look around the room

"There are only ten rooms this size, not including mine and taichou's."

"But is it really okay to have a room this big?" Minako asked as she walked into the room and look around

"Of course, of course. Taichou even said you could pick any room you want right? I hope all of you choose the rooms here."

"I already decided to have one of these rooms." Katsu said

"Minako-chan, why don't you take this room? Katsu can take the one beside you and I can take the one across from yours."

"Sure." Minako said

"Sounds like a plan." Katsu said with a nod

"We better go get our stuff then, we don't want these rooms to get taken." Haruki said, walking out of the room

"Just leave the doors slightly ajar. That would mean the rooms have been taken." The strawberry blonde said, walking out of the room as well

"Say, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Shouldn't you be meeting Hitsugaya-taichou at-…"Minako stopped mid sentence when she saw that Matsumoto froze on her spot

"Oh no! I almost forgot!" Matsumoto said with wide eyes before using her Shunpo to get to the office

"I now wonder how a person like her could be a fukutaichou." Katsu said before walking out of the room and opened the door beside it

"That's mean Katsu-kun." Minako said, walking out as well and towards the hallway of the rooms where the non-seated Shinigami sleeps

"Damn! Matsumoto-fukutaichou was right. The rooms really are big here!" Katsu said loudly since Minako could hear it when she was halfway across the corridor

Meanwhile…

"Taichou! I'm here!" Matsumoto said as she appeared at the door of the office

"It's about time. Now if you want your break, finish the paperwork that you were given and deliver these to the First Division." He said before pointing at a stack of papers that was at the top left corner of his desk

"Can I tell you the rooms that Minako-chan, Katsu and Haruki picked first taichou?" Hitsugaya stopped his work and looked up at his lieutenant

"How do you know what rooms they picked?"

"Err…They told me…Before I got here." The white haired captain continued to look at her before saying

"You were with them weren't you?"

"No I wasn't." Matsumoto defended

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said with narrowed eyes

"Okay I was but don't you want to know what rooms they picked?" Hitsugaya sighed before going back to his paperwork

"What rooms did they pick?"

"Well, Haruki picked the room beside mine, Minako-chan picked the room beside yours and Katsu chose the room beside hers." Hitsugaya straightly look back at her

"What?"

"Haruki's room is next to mine, Minako-chan's room is next to yours and Katsu's one is next to hers." Matsumoto repeated

"Why did they choose the rooms that are at the end of the corridor?"

"I…Err…Suggested to them to take those rooms." Matsumoto said, scratching her cheek with her finger, laughing a bit

"Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well…The rooms are big there and not that many Shinigami wants to choose those rooms since it's so far…"Matsumoto said, trailing off

"I see. Go finish those paperwork." He said after letting out a sigh

"Don't you want some tea taichou? I could go get it." Matsumoto said, hoping her plan to delay her from doing the boring paperwork that she was assigned to would work

Hitsugaya just sighed again before pointing at the cup with hot green tea in it.

"I know what you're doing Matsumoto. Just finish those paperwork if you want to get off early." Matsumoto pouted and reluctantly went to do the paperwork that she was given

"Alright, alright."

With Minako and the twins…

"Here let me help you with that Minako-chan." Haruki said as he took the box out of Minako's hands

"Eh, I can bring it there myself. You go take your own stuff to your room." Minako said as she tried to reach for the box but failed when Haruki held it up over his head

"I'm almost done so I might as well help you."

"What? You're almost done?" she said with slightly widen eyes

"Hey, don't underestimate me when it comes to speed."

"You're specialty is hand to hand combat not speed."

"Hand to hand combat needs some speed too. Don't forget, among the three of us, I'm the fastest." He said before using Shunpo to go all the way to Minako's room while Minako stuck her tongue out at him

"Whatever." She said before going back into the room

Minako looked around the room that she stayed in last night. Almost everything was out, just several more boxes and picture frames. She took two small boxes before using Shunpo to go to her room. She places the two boxes beside her door and turned around. Her eyes widen when she saw Haruki came into the room with three more boxes and set them down next to the two boxes that she placed beside the door. She stared at him, shock clearly written on his face and he just smirk.

"Told you I'm the fastest." He said before going off again

Minako still stared at the spot that he was standing before for a few seconds before remembering that she still has some stuff left in her previous room. She went back to her room and saw that there were only three boxes left and only five of her picture frames. She looked back at her room and saw Haruki walking out from it, dusting his hands off. He turned to look at Minako when he felt her glare and just gave her a smile before going into his room that was across from hers. Minako sighed. She should be thankful that he helped but he still has some stuff left right?

"Hey Minako-chan, I see that you're almost done." Katsu said as he walked into the room

"Yeah because your brother decided to help. Are you done Katsu-kun?" she asked as she picked up the two boxes that were on her bed

"Just finished. Want some help?"

"I can do it myself, thank you." she said, walking out of the room

"Whatever you say." He said but still picked up the last box that was in her room

"What did I say about helping?" Minako asked when Katsu entered the room

"I never said I would listen." Katsu said with a smirk, placing two picture frames onto the coffee table

"You miss Ryo?" the blonde asked as he looked at one of the pictures

It was a picture of Minako when she first entered the Shinigami Academy. She was there hugging a boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes and he was a good few inches shorter than her. She and her little brother were just smiling with identical smiles.

"Yumi too." She said with a sigh

"But she, sorry to say this, hates you."

"True but I think it's because of her childhood crush on you." she said with a smirk and laughed when Katsu groaned

"For the last time, she does not and did not have a crush on me." Minako continues to laugh

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"I brought the last three of your stuff Minako-chan." Haruki said with a smile like smirk as he came into the room

"I thought you were done with helping me." The red head looked at her with a raised eyebrow after putting the pictures frames down. One on her bedside table, the other one on the other bedside table and one on the coffee table with the other two that Katsu placed.

"Now what gave you that idea?"

"Well we're done settling in. Just need to unpack a few stuff." Katsu said, stretching his arms and legs

"And this time, I do not want any help so shoo. Both of you." Minako said, pushing her two childhood friends out of her room

"Alright, alright." Katsu said, chuckling

"We know when we're not needed." Haruki said, chuckling with his twin as the two went out of Minako's room and into theirs

Minako sighed once she closed the door. She looked around her new room and decided to hurry up and unpack before going for dinner with the twins and maybe with the strawberry blonde fukutaichou. She chuckled at the thought of her fukutaichou who must be suffering for doing something that she finds really boring and hated to do.

Minako opened one of the boxes that were on her bed and her eyes widen. She scanned through the things that were in her box; an old diary, a book with many scribbling on the cover, which was her handwriting when she was little, but there was someone else's handwriting as well, there was also two hairpins with stars on them and lastly, there was an old picture in the box with three kids. Two smiling and one with a small smile that it's quite hard to notice.

"I almost forgot that I had these." She said, taking the old diary out from the box. It was black and a bit dirty but it was in quite a good shape. Minako opened it and flipped through the pages that were filled with messy writing. She has to admit, she didn't have the best handwriting when she was small. Minako stopped at one of the pages and began to read.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Guess what? Hitsugaya-kun and I went to the river today to play since it was a nice day. Granny didn't mind as long as we're careful. We were having fun you know. Well…That was until Harue and his friends came over. I don't like Harue that much. He's such a meanie. He likes to pull my hair whenever he sees me. He's so mean! I fell into the river because of him and his friends! And…I still don't know how to swim…It…It was scary. It was really scary. I thought I was going to drown.**_

_**But Hitsugaya-kun saved me! He saved me! Well I think he did. I found myself on a futon wrapped in blankets with Hitsugaya-kun sitting next to me so I don't remember how I got out of the river but I'm pretty sure Hitsugaya-kun saved me!**_

_**Oh here comes Granny with Hitsugaya-kun! Bye Diary! Write in you soon!**_

"My writing sure has improve…"Minako said before closing the diary

The diary entry that she just read did give her little flashbacks but she can't remember how a lot of the people look. They were a bit blur but she can hear their voices a bit clearly each time she tries to remember. Minako put her old diary back into the box and closed it before picking it up and putting it under her bed, making a mental note to take that out later and put it somewhere else.

"Better get started." She said, opening other boxes to unpack

Soon, two hours past. The recruits who were going to their new rooms were done unpacking and are getting used to their new rooms. The other recruits as in Akari, Shouta and Etsuko have no idea that there were bigger rooms and of course, like other Shinigamis in the Tenth Division, didn't bother to go all the way to the end of the hallway to see the rooms. Now let's see what our favorite taichou and fukutaichou are doing right now in the office.

"Taichou! I'm done!" Matsumoto said as she jumped off the couch and stretch her whole body

"Good work. Now deliver these to the First Division and you're free to go." Hitsugaya said, not looking up from his now small pile of paperwork

There was silence in the office and Hitsugaya decided to look up and saw that no one else was in the office. Only him.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Somewhere…

Matsumoto was giddily skipping towards one of the many divisions to pull one of her many drinking friends out of the boring office and to the bar.

Back with our little white haired captain. Hitsugaya sighed at Matsumoto's annoying habit to leaving the office unexpectedly. Is a wonder sometimes on how a captain like him doesn't notice that his lieutenant would just disappear. Maybe he's too engrossed into finishing his work that he never notices. He sighed again before going back to his paperwork. There was then knocking on the door

"Err…Taichou? May I come in?" came a soft voice

"Yes you may." Hitsugaya said

The sound of a sliding door being pushed aside and footsteps were then heard. Hitsugaya looked up to see who entered his office and saw it was Ongaku Minako.

"What is it Ongaku-san?" Hitsugaya asked, going back to his paperwork

"Y-You told us to inform you of our rooms once we're done. So-…"

"It's alright. Matsumoto has already informed me about it. You're taking the room beside mine right?" he asked, not once looking up. Minako nodded but then she remembered that her captain was doing his work and probably didn't see it so she answered with a 'yes'.

"Then it's settled. The twins must be waiting for you at the dining hall. You may leave."

"Aren't you going to go to the dining hall to eat too Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"I have work to finish and with Matsumoto gone, I have to deliver these papers once I'm done."

"I c-can deliver them." Minako volunteered and Hitsugaya looked back up at her

"What did you say?"

"I can deliver them. Just tell me where I'm supposed to deliver them to and I'll do it." Hitsugaya continued to look at her before saying…

"Are you sure? You could just get Matsumoto and it would be fine. It's her job anyway." Minako just shook her head

"I don't mind delivering them taichou. Just tell me where."

"Alright, fine." Hitsugaya said after sighing, getting up from his chair

"These are to be delivered to the First Division." He said taking the stack of papers that was on the top left corner of his desk and handing them to Minako

"You know the way right?" Minako nodded

"Good. Thank you for helping." He said before sitting back down and doing his work

"No problem taichou." Minako said with a smile before leaving the office

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this nice long chapter. I'm sorry if the Ongaku legend thing sucks. I don't really have much experience in writing legends but it'll get better! It's going to be in a book that Hitsugaya finds somewhere in the story!<strong>

**...**

**Oh shit, I just gave you guys a spoiler! NO!**

**And I suck at writing fighting sucks! I really suck at it no matter how many times I read or watch, I still suck at writing them! I'm so sorry!**

**Expect my irregular updates. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I really hope you guys did! :D**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU! FROM ME, MINAKO, THE TWINS, MATSUMOTO AND EVEN HITSUGAYA! :DDD**

**Hitsugaya: What is that supposed to mean? *sigh* Merry Christmas.  
><strong>

**Matsumoto: PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D  
><strong>


End file.
